The Incident
by ABoxFullOfSharpObjects
Summary: Tonight started out so good too before that damn incident. [ Robin x Slade ] SlashInProgress.
1. It

**Author's Note:** I know what you're thinking. You're sputtering and pointing, " But you don't write slash! "

Well. You're wrong.

I do. I just haven't until now.

So this is my first try at Teen Titan slash. I truthfully don't have much love for this pairing. I just haven't ever seen what I wanted in looking through it. So I decided to write what I wanted myself. Maybe I'll write more. That all depends on you people who read it.

That, and I was feeling all nice and told EEG I'd write her some TT slash. This is also for my favorite tree! Hearts all around and such.

Try to have a little fun with this. I know I did. I don't believe anyone's horribly out of character. So at the end of the chapter, if you're looking forward to more, click that review option and tell me you love me. (:

* * *

It had started out so normal. So. Frustratingly. Normal. By that, it meant that Slade had gotten active again. That meant that Titans had to respond. All of them knew to handle Slade differently than they did other bad guys. Mad Mod, you could ignore and take him out. Control Freak, you sort of played around with, then you took him down. Kitten...You just did that as quickly as possible. 

Slade was in a class all his own. Every fight was different. It sat in the Titan's minds that he could decide to kill them that night. Slade was perfectly capable of it.

Robin feared this more than any of them. But that was not the only problem he had with Slade. He could never beat the man. Slade had every win over him. Robin, being the competitive little sprite that he was, could not handle that. He dreamt of the day that he could top the supervillain at something, anything!

Thus, he should not have been too surprised when " it " happened.

They had gotten separated again. That, Robin couldn't actually blame on Slade. Except, maybe if he didn't always move, Robin wouldn't have to go after him. Maybe he could blame the floor plan of the computer parts factory too. The women's bathroom was right outside the assembly line room. The men's was way on the other side of the factory._ Who designs a place like this_, Robin thought as he past the men's room in his adamant chase.

He knew what would happen. Slade would start talking, trying to piss him off. It almost always worked right away. Robin knew he could hit harder when he was so incensed, but it did no real good since he couldn't lay his hands on Slade to hit him.

Thereupon, when the Boy Wonder actually tackled the Big Bad of Jump City, both of them were very surprised.

Robin, because he didn't realize that he was that angry with the older male.

And Slade, because...well. He didn't think midgets could do that.

There both males wrestled about and rolled on the ground. Slade, attempting to throw the Boy Wonder off him. And Robin trying to pin him down; and at the least not get launch into something heavy, metal and painful looking.

Unfortunately, this was one of those cases where you really hope and wish for a certain thing to not happen. And it happens anyway. Robin realized this was one of those cases as his back collided with the hard metal casing of a robotic soldering tool. As his body slid off the impressive sized machine, and the wind rushed back to his lungs, Robin had a few seconds to think.

If he didn't do something quick, Slade was going to get away. Without much of a fight; compared to some of the other encounters. The bastard wasn't even running hard either. Just enough to make it look like he was, and be faster than walking.

Rage filled his less-than-normal-sized frame. Without even bothering to yell, he just growled and launched himself after the older male.

" Oof! "

This time, Robin made sure to position himself correctly over the older male. He landed on his back, and clutched there almost desperately. His arms snaked around the massive arms of his opponent, and his knees pressed down on the back of Slade's knees. From there, he just simply kept the supervillain from getting any leverage. Every time Slade went to push himself up, he yanked on his arms. And when he tried to move his legs, the Boy Wonder jabbed his own knees downward to prevent that.

Even rolling over was prevented; Robin jerking his upper body to the opposite side whenever he tried it. After trying all these things, the supervillain finally stilled himself.

Robin grinned widely. _I've done it! I've finally captured Slade! Hah ha! Now you're at my mercy, Slade! Now you won't move unless I say so! You're beaten! I've got you this time! _

The grin did not disappear off his face. He was too heady with pride and amusement. Finally topping, physically doing so an added bonus, his ultimate opponent. Fighting an interdimensional god of evil, and winning, still didn't compare to actually having Slade, THE Slade, at his mercy.

" Very good, Robin. You've got me pinned. Now what? "

Robin blinked.

_Well dammit,_ he thought with mild irritation, _He's right. What now? I have to use my hands to cuff him. I'd also need at least one hand to knock him out. I'm not about to break my skull open trying to head-butt that metal-encased cranium. _

" Perhaps you should call the rest of your team for some backup? " Slade's voice broke his mental monologue.

Robin started to think that might not be a bad idea. But then, he rejected the thought with distaste. He didn't need his teammate's help. He'd tackled him without them, didn't he? He was holding Slade immobile on his own, wasn't he? Slade was his mortal enemy, not theirs. They were just victims in the cross-fire. Now he could protect them for sure. All his hard work and late nights had led to this.

Not to mention the times they all thought he was losing it. _Well who's losing it now?! I caught him, not you! _" Shut up! You're mine. "

Robin felt Slade shift, but he made no move to stand or throw him off. " Aren't you a little young to be saying such things to me? "

It was things like that, that really made Robin wish he were less honorable. He admitted it, he fell for the jabs at his height and his age. He wished he were taller. Thus the mysterious disappearance of milk in the tower after encounters with Slade.

Disgruntled, the Boy Wonder yanked on both arms of the older man; forcing a wheeze out of him when his mask smacked against the floor. " Shut up. I'll say whatever I want to you. I'm on top this time, not you! You've lost Slade. To me. I don't need their help to keep you down. This is my victory. You're my prize, understand? "

At that, Robin felt him start to move again. But Slade stopped suddenly. He simply froze up. Robin blinked. Perhaps he was going over the defeat in his head and realized how he had lost. If his hands and legs were free, the Boy Wonder would have done a happy little dance.

How wonderful it would be to bring this up to Batman. After all, Slade was bigger than him. Older, most definitely. His body was built a little better than Robin's, he admitted begrudgingly. Even with his suit separating his body from view, Robin knew that he was muscled. Slade had a little more over him in terms of flexibility; having had more time to make his body move like he wanted it to.

Robin could feel it in the press of the other man's spine to his chest. It was filled with tension now, but Slade still didn't make any move. Idly, Robin wondered if he had the spine of a cat. It could explain a lot of things. His infinite balance, his unshakable will, and his seeming nine lives.

He shifted, his panting having calmed down completely. But he was still sweaty. A cool wind blew through the factory room, just then. The Boy Wonder moved to keep from sticking to the back of the older man. Even with that, he felt the chill that started at the top of Slade's spine continue all the way down to the small of his back.

Without consciously deciding to, Robin found himself wondering if Slade wore anything under that suit. It seemed to be very much skin tight.

Too late, Robin became aware of the position of their bodies. His arms and legs holding Slade down, while he was on top of him. His chest to Slade's back, his legs to his legs. And the very last thing that made itself almost painfully aware to him, made Slade grunt.

Fear pooled quickly in Robin's stomach as the black and bronze head turned slowly to look back at him. " What...the hell...is that? "

Yes. " It " happened. Robin, the Boy Wonder, had finally caught Slade, the Big Bad of Jump City. And what did he do?

He got a hard-on, right against his ass.

Robin started to babble. Mixes of, " It's not what you think! " and " I don't know how this happened " spilled out. All the while, that rebellious part of his body would not calm down. It pulsated, it ached, and it wanted very much to rub itself happily against that tight material it was pressed against. It would be even better to get past that material to the flesh beneath.

_Oh God, that's why he froze up! He felt it starting! Damn his tight material. Damn my tight material! Damn him for having an ass like tha-AAH! No! BAD ROBIN! _

Slade twitched when Robin moved to try and alleviate the ache, and only made it worse for himself. Well, that was enough for the supervillain. His voice held much venom, and promised all sorts of nasty things in Robin's future. " Get. Off. "

It pulsed again. Robin's teeth clenched as he tried to breathe. " I really wish that you hadn't said that. "

What Robin meant was then wording, but it only enraged Slade further. " OFF! "

With a squeak of, " Yes sir ", Robin leaped off the black form. Slade rolled over immediately, keeping his back in contact with the floor. His eye was narrowed, and he looked like he was shaking. It might have been funny if Robin wasn't so mortified.

Robin tried to stay crouched on the ground where he could hide his harden problem. His damn hormones had gotten in the way. He was very annoyed, but moreso than usual. He could still try and catch Slade, but he feared for his life if he went towards the man.

" Now get out. "

The Boy Wonder hesitated. After all, he wanted to apprehend the mastermind. He raised his hand, not quite sure what he was about to do, and shifted his weight to stand anyway.

...But immediately had to duck to avoid the large mechanical part that was launched at his head.

" OUT! "

Robin scrabbled for a window to the outside without another attempt at capture. Though before he disappeared outside of it, he looked down to where Slade was now standing. Steeling his nerves, and unsuccessfully trying to un-steel something else, he pointed at him. " You can forget that happened. Hopefully. But you better not forget this! "

Slade folded his arms over his chest, continuing his hot glare. Robin narrowed his eyes at him. _How dare he have the nerve to look at me that way when I had him down! _Baring his teeth, the Boy Wonder pointed accusingly at him.

" You're still mine! "


	2. Hormones Are Hell

**Author's Note:** Yes. I live. And so does this fiction. If nothing, I WILL finish this damn thing. I swear. College and sleep be damned. Literally. It's almost five right now, as I type this. IN THE MORNING.

This version of this particular chapter is...a bit cleaner, than the other two versions. And by other two versions, I mean the one on And the one on dA. You should find the one on with little trouble, if you don't find it on dA. Same title. Different penname.

**Adultfanfiction:** .Romance.Of.The.Razorblade.

**dA: ** RazorbladexRomantic.

There's...lemony goodness in the less-than-censored version. But I'm such an asshole, I won't tell you how much. Go. Read. Enjoy. Tell me you love me. :3

* * *

With a harsh gasp, Robin shot straight up in his bed. Then he looked down and saw that he was...sitting straight up in bed. The place where he happened to be sitting up bore a distinctive wet spot on the sheets. It was only after the Boy Wonder wiped some of the sweat from his forehead and noticed his heart rate was accelerated that he noticed the wetness. 

Once his hidden eyes locked onto it, they remained that way for a long time. Robin simply stared at it; as if staring hard enough would make his mind give up the facade and concede that he was awake. But the wetness didn't fade away as a remnant of sleep. In fact, it was starting to get cold and uncomfortable.

Tentively, his hand tapped the wet tent. With a hiss, his hand drew back.

_Well shit. It's real._

Both eyes closed as his hand came up to his forehead. If the erection was real, then what he got the erection from was actually what the erection was from. He really did have that dream, and he really did have a hard-on from that dream being what it was.

_No, wait! _He corrected himself. There was no proof that it was that specific dream that made him excited. It could have just happened. It could be a dream he didn't even remember that caused all this.

_Let's see. Starfire in a bikini. Heh..._That did a little something at least. Alright, so maybe he was having that beach dream again. He wouldn't mind that one bit.

_Kitten in a bikini. Ugh. _The tent nearly dropped completely. Or at least, he felt like it should have. The more he thought of that, the more he feared for the well-being of his...little teammate.

_Alright. This is the deal-breaker. Slade in...anything other than that suit. Trunks. Let's do trunks. No sense in scarring ourselves._ There was little to no response.

_HAH. Take that hormones. I own you, fools, I'll be attracted to who and whatever the hell I want. _Robin grinned, and dropped back on his bed; arms pillowing his head. His grin remained as he gazed at the ceiling. He knew it was a load of hormonal crap his pituitary gland dumped on him. No way he was attracted to Slade. Especially not in swimming trunks.

_Loose clothing just doesn't do it for him. He'd probably be more comfortable in something tight...Tight shorts. They'd have to be really short so they wouldn't ride up. He wouldn't like that. Hell, who does? I bet he's pale under there. Pale skin...black short shorts. Well, I guess they'd only really be short shorts if he bent over for somethi-OH MY GOD._

Robin lifted his head up, fearing what he would see would correspond to what he was feeling. The throbbing life was back in his manhood with a vengeance. Growling, the Boy Wonder ripped the sheets off himself and grumped out of bed. The soiled sheets were yanked away from the mattress and bundled up in a ball.

He was glad it was still so early in the morning. Not that he was worried about running into anyone in the hall. There were a few unspoken, but known rules around the Tower. If you were to see a male walking through the halls at any given time taking his sheets, and only his sheets, to the laundry area, there were to be no questions asked, no stares given. He was just liable to bite their heads off and not really feel sorry about it later.

The trek down to the area kept him occupied with thoughts of daring Beast Boy to say one joke about him and his sheets. But there was no such brave occurrence. Now, as he shut the washer lid and hopped up on it, he had time to think. The dial was turned, the water began to run, and Robin began to think.

He was not attracted to Slade. He couldn't be. He liked girls! And then, even if he was attracted to Slade, how could it be possibly, that this didn't happen earlier when he was alone with the supervillain for an extended period of time? It didn't make sense to his well-taught problem-solving algorithm.

Robin supposed there was the idea that Slade could be drugging him again. But he'd just had a physical not three days ago. Something to effecting him after that, this much should be showing more outward signs. Plus, if all this were Slade's intention, he probably wouldn't have thrown that factory sized robotic drill at his head.

There was the idea that Slade could be seducing him. But that solution held as much water as the drug one. Again, why would Slade purposely, physically deter him from coming in contact with himself, if that was what he wanted originally?

Raven would know if it were magic. Cyborg would know if it were technological. He should know already since it was something otherwise. But dammit, he couldn't figure it out.

And the more Robin sat there, and thought about how much all of this didn't make sense, how his reaction had cost him the capture of Slade, and Slade in general, the more mad he got. The metallic supervillain better not have that same haughty attitude the next time they met.

_I had him on his hands and knees. If I were so inclined, I could have made him my bitch. I could have made him limp out of that damn factory, for all the Titans to see. He wouldn't be so cocky then..._

It was then another problem was brought to his attention. He glared at the tent in his boxer-briefs. His glare didn't lessen as he slid off the washer to journey to his shower.

" Traitor. "

* * *

The cool water woke his nerves up immediately. He began to feel refreshed, better in terms of his mood and thought process. At least, for a little while. His hand curled around his manhood, lazily moving to bring around the release of tension. Robin refused to enjoy it. It was simply a means to an end. 

_Slade's end. What an asshole. Causing my havoc and disarray in the middle of the night because he decided to appeal to my hormones. I'd take him right here in this shower. Right against this wall. Shove his face against it and just FUCK him. If the others hear, then they'll know what I'm doing to him. **Me.** Then maybe I could get some sle-_

Robin's thoughts stalled as he finished processing what had just run together as a few thoughts strung together.

" ... "

Sneering at the suddenly offensive tile, he stroked harder.

* * *

This was the chance he was waiting for! How arrogant can you be?! Coming back to the exact same place, on the exact same day of the week, to steal the exact same thing. He wasn't even annoyed at Slade's brazenness. Truth-be-told, he really didn't plan on Slade' attacking the same place, same day of the week. He thought the superviallin would do better than that. And thus, if he hadn't been shown footage himself, he might have thought that it wasn't Slade at all. 

As it was, he was heavily on the offensive this time. Whatever happened, he just kept attacking. It didn't matter whether or not he flew into anything important, or painful. Well, it still hurt, but he didn't let it stay in mind too much. Not tonight. Tonight was for beating all his frustrations out on Slade for.

After that damn night with the damn sheets, and the damn cold shower and his damn hormones, he had three more dreams. One of them in the Bat-Cave, and an interesting way to get Slade _on_ the computer there. The other two had him washing his sheets all over again. Music playing somewhere; Starfire must have fallen asleep with he radio on, he reasoned later. In both dreams, he'd have to chase Slade. Every time he got close, something would happen, and the supervillain would slip just of his reach. He couldn't be sure, but in his dream, he thought the music was coming from Slade. At least the singing, but it wasn't his voice. There was no other way for Slade and happy music to be naturally associated without one destroying the other.

Not that it made it any less sexy the way he had taunted him to make the Boy Wonder give chase.

He had a lot of frustration built up thanks to those dreams and the man in front of him. Robin fully intended to take it all out on him too. He was hurting in certain places from being thrown and punched and kicked. But he still kept coming back, fierce and angry.

Slade hadn't brought up _the incident_ since he and the other Titans had cornered the supervillain. Maybe he really had forgotten? If he had chosen to, Robin was mildly grateful. Only mildly, because he did want Slade to remember that he had him beaten once, on his hands and knees. Never again could Slade say that Robin had not beaten him by himself.

" My. Such anger. You know there are pills you can take for that. " He dodged lazily, refusing to acknowledge that Robin was fighting him so hard that he might be in danger of injury. That only made him want to hurt the other more. He should have known that he was becoming reckless, but Robin didn't care. He just wanted to knock some smugness out of the older male.

" I will have you as my prize again! " There was a flash of...something in Slade's eye. Some form of emotion? But that couldn't be. Not him. Nevertheless, the motion the supervillain had put himself into stopped. He corrected his form and lashed out with his arm. It was only because he had lost his balance and he was already falling that Robin avoided the vicious backhand.

It was now more than ever, that Robin was sure the flash was just his imagination. He observed the other from the ground as he panted. Slade chuckled.

" Careful. Wouldn't want you to get hurt. "

That did it.

That was the straw the broke the robin's back. The Boy Wonder launched up from the ground. He was a flurry of punches, but not kicks. He knew Slade would be waiting for one. He was aware that he tended to kick more when he was angry. Yet, he kept punching, and backing Slade up.

The other knew what he was doing, however, and instead of backing up another step, his armor-plated leg launched forward. It caught Robin in the side, but he didn't allow himself to fly far; hanging onto the appendage. He yanked as he fell, bringing Slade down with him.

He did not release the leg, nor did he try to kick at the older male with his legs. Instead, Robin used his grip to keep Slade down, and get up his body. In his rage still, his hands held the other man's wrists down. Robin had the presence of mind to stay seated on Slade's midsection, not on his legs. He had gotten his rival down once again, damned if he'd get thrown off from his rightful place.

Truthfully, neither knew exactly how Robin was keeping the other's hands down on the floor. But Robin did know, if he stopped doing it and started thinking about it, then he would lose whatever was making him do it. Slade would regain the upper hand. He had to, absolutely had to, keep the other man off balance.

Too bad he wasn't thinking that far ahead.

" How dare you speak to me like that! I had you on your hands and knees, Slade! _Hands _and _knees_! You were my prize and you're my prize now. Not Trigon's, not Beast Boy's, not Terra's, not Raven's, mine! I _will_ conquer you! You're going to call me 'master'! "

He really should have quit right there. But there was something inside of Robin, bubbling to the surface and easing, not forcing it's way out. And the more he talked, the closer and closer it came to the surface. Robin could feel it himself, but he just could not make himself, did not want to make himself stop talking.

And finally, it just slipped.

" And I absolutely **DO NOT **want to fuck you over a table! "

The silence that followed that statement seemed to pound in both male's ears. Robin had frozen up. Slade did not move. His eye was wide, and staring at the younger male. If Robin could see his face, he was sure Slade would look like he wanted to say something, but none of the words that came to mind seemed to be anything that fit what he wanted to come out.

Robin couldn't believe it himself. Dammit, why did this man make him lose such control all the time? And goddammit! What was that throbbing in his pant-Ohhhh shiiiiiit.

Slade's body twitched when he felt the hardened flesh jerk against his midsection. His eye became wary; his body tense. Fingers twitched with every breath he took.

Somehow, Robin was positive he didn't have to fear some smartass comment from the supervillain. Slade looked like he didn't know what to think or say. In some part of his mind, Robin wondered if he were blushing under that mask. The thought made his lips twitch upwards, despite the situation.

Finally, Slade did do something. His eye narrowed, his fingers curled down into fists, and he let out a huff.

" Pervert. "

Robin had enough sense to look put off by the insult. Yet, did not feel insulted. That happens when you get head butted though, he realized. He was knocked from his perch with a grunt. When he sat up again, and the little Starfires stopped poking at the stars around his head, he was facing Slade's glare.

This time, his arms weren't folded. He was shaking minutely again, but Robin knew what that shaking was for.

" You're mad at me. "

It was such a simple statement. Robin was halfway frightened by the more than flash of emotion in Slade's eye. The supervillain's balled fists rose somewhat. But whatever he was about to do, he changed his mind.

The Boy Wonder moved to get up from his forcibly reclined position on the floor. When he moved, Slade moved back a step.

_That's different._

Slade's action, and the burst of heat in his stomach when he considered it. The grin that had almost come over his face was starting to show. Emblazoned, Robin spoke words that came naturally.

" Are you embarrassed, Slade? I wonder if you're blushing under there."

The older male twitched, and turned on his heel to stalk away. " Shut up. "

Later on, Robin would be further distressed and disturbed by his own behavior. He would curse, and throw things, and snap at his teammates and yell at every teenager-y hormonal thing he came in contact with.

But as for right now?. He was watching Slade's ass as he stalked away, jumped up to the window set that he had just himself, escaped through their last encounter.

Slade turned to glare at him one more time. The Boy Wonder was unfazed though; thoroughly entertained with the idea that he had made the damn near apathetic supervillain flustered. His grin came through all the way; predatory teeth in his direction.

Before he disappeared into the night, Robin was sure he heard Slade hiss at him.

_Wait...He just...He just got away. AGAIN._

" GODDAMMIT! "


	3. Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:** Yo. I know. It's been a while. But, semester's over. It's all good. Now that this little rough spot is out of the way, I think the story should run a bit smoother.

Nice little surprise in this chapter. Might be what you were expecting, might not. But I am thoroughly pleased with myself. Reviews are love.

* * *

Robin did exactly what he thought he was going to do when he got home.

He cursed.

He threw things.

He snapped at his teammates and yelled at every teenager-y thing he came in contact with.

Now he was settled down and fuming. His bed was missing sheets, yet again. He didn't even bother to get them out of the washer, or dry them. Starfire had been polite enough to do so for him. He'd bitten her head off. But she seemed to be so oblivious and deeply in her homemaker mode, she didn't even notice.

The sheets remained in a chair by the window where he had dumped them after Starfire left. Robin was unhappy. He was damned unhappy. This was a normal occurrence he was quite used to. He knew life wasn't always great. He could handle being unhappy.

But he absolutely, could not stand to be confused.

That was something he and Batman had in common that he didn't mind sharing. Frankly, someone who was confused all the time didn't tend to live very long in the crime fighting business. And had an even tougher time getting along in everyday life.

The second encounter had his almost formed solution all thrown out of whack. He had been approaching the thought that, whatever was going on with him and his hormones, was COMPLETELY Slade's fault. Robin just needed to figure out what the supervillain was doing to make these things happen to his body.

Now, he was being forced to consider that maybe, just maybe, Slade had nothing directly to do with this. That was also something his brain didn't know how to handle. Something causing him discomfort, and Slade not having any part of it.

" What an asshole. I bet he's not having anything to do with it on purpose, just to spite me. "

* * *

More than a week and a half later, Robin was still feeling the effects of his frustration. His dreams were getting worse. His hormones seemed to have completely turned on him. They did not seem to care that much that he did not _want_ to be attracted to Slade. Nor did he want the other male a flushed, panting mess under him for any extended period of time.

And, if it should come up, the situation did happen, it would be for an _extended_ period of time.

Just in case anyone would care to ask.

To make matters worse, there seemed to be little to no criminal activity that he could vent his frustrations on. Sure, there was still crime. But not the nitty-gritty beat-up-the-bad-guy types of crimes that he might need to depend on to help him through puberty.

Angry teenagers love to hit things, you see.

It was mostly little things that could be handled with everyone else's power. Or just a gadget or two. The most he got to do was yell out an order and run towards danger like an idiot.

It was getting downright depressing.

* * *

By Thursday, Robin was at his wit's end. He had gone further than the conventional, or as far as conventional as his dreams could get, types of dreams and moved on to the more...interesting types. Such as dreaming more than once, or dreaming in vivid detail, and of course, lucid dreaming. Robin wasn't sure if he should be more annoyed that he didn't stop the dream when he could have, or when he tried, it didn't.

He was banned from the training room for the rest of the week. The punching bag was a sack with a pile of sand under it. The weights were full of dents from being dropped and knocked into each other. Working harder and more often seemed to be more than their poor equipment could handle. Cyborg forbid him from entering until he could come up with something that would keep the Boy Wonder better occupied.

Raven had offered to try and read his dreams for him, or meditate with him. She had offered, not so nicely, if he could not think of anything else, to go back inside his head and see what the problem was once and for all. At which point, Robin vehemently refused and retreated well into the safety of his room. His snapping at teammates had ended after that conversation.

He had no desire to engage himself in any sort of...unclean fun Cyborg and Beast Boy might be indulging themselves in at the moment. He had already taken his shower that morning, and was in no hurry to take another in order to remove some ungodly organic, or inorganic, substance from his skin and hair.

Starfire. He could not bring himself to face the alien without some form of scorn showing up in his emotional front. Those dreams were partly her fault. With her damn radio and sexy music playing across his dreamscape. He had half a mind, and half the inclination, to steal into her room and break the thing into pieces.

Or feed it to Silkie. Whichever was quicker.

He had a profound dislike for any musical that was poppy, or had anything to do with love. Yet now, that profound dislike shifted to just plain hate. It wasn't the singing that bothered him so much. It was the words that came from that body in his dreams. And the movements and gyrates that body did while the music was coming from somewhere on it. Those altogether made some delicious thoughts that Robin absolutely refused to think about while he was supposed to be on alert.

The Boy Wonder could have cried in relief when the red lights and oppressive buzzing sounded above his head. On the screen in front of him was the object of his soon to be misplaced aggression.

A big red X.

* * *

" Oof! "

There seemed to be a permanent grin on Robin's face the entire time he was fighting Red X. The thief couldn't figure it out. No matter what he said, or how many gadgets he threw, the boy was damned determined to forgo the things and beat the holy hell out of him. Truth be told, he was getting more hits off of him; creating what would be some painful reminders the next morning.

It was starting to get on his nerves. Robin seemed to have forgotten about preventing him from making off with the prize at hand. A pure silver data disc with onyx stones lining what would be the black parts of the silicon object. A gift from one important company head to another in the celebration of merging. Women and jewelry and such, he was sure. Red X didn't need to know what something pretty was for. He just needed to take it.

He had grabbed the thing. It was sitting hot in his belt as he bounded backwards from the Boy Wonder. Said superhero hadn't made one grab for his belt yet. Perhaps it was a new tactic? " What's got you so focused, Robin? Haven't made a grab for the goods yet. You're making this easier than usual! "

The Boy Wonder paused for a second, seemingly not trusting himself to answer without considering the words. Whatever he decided, Red X observed, made him even more angry. But at least he was at the level of anger that allowed an easier time avoiding his blows.

" Easy kid, I'm not Slade, you know. " He knew that would get an amusing reaction no matter what. However, the reaction he got was not the one the thief was expecting. The Boy Wonder actually missed a stepped. He righted himself accordingly, but Red X did not miss the splash of red across the other boy's features.

_Oho. What's this now? _Once righting himself, the other launched into a series of quick kicks that were avoided with rapid backing up. " Something of interest, huh? Does Boy Wonder have a crush? "

_**SMACK!**_

_Alright, maybe I deserved that one..._After peeling himself off the floor, the thief sat up on his knees. Robin fumed above him. " Easy Chuckles, it's just a joke. What would he want with you anyway? "

It was only quick rolling that saved X from the vicious swing that would have put stars before his eyes. _What a raw nerve. He's getting really pissed. I should probably piss him off a little more, then I better stop. _He did already have his prize, this was just the icing on the cake. " Well Boy Wonder, it's been a slice. But I think it's time for me to make my way out. I've got someone waiting on m-ACK! "

Rough green gloves locked around the place where his cape was stitched to his shoulders, violently jerking the thief forward. Thrown off his balance by the abrupt action, X fell forward before the other; only held up by his makeshift lapels. " You stay away from him, you got that? He's mine. "

X could have easily popped off a snarky comment to that, but the intensity that came from the Boy Wonder's narrowed lenses made him think twice about it. He chose a safer route instead. " Since when have you been so possessive of baddies? Slade's the biggest game in town, kid. I'd be giddy to get a work offer from him, but he's not the one waiting. Although...if he means so much to you, maybe I should steal him. "

_**Crack!**_

The world flashed before the skull mask in white and yellow spots. He could only blink at them, wonder at their coloring, then focus back on the boy before him. " Did you just head-butt me? " Well over his shock, and quite tired of the position, his hands raised to grab onto the clutching wrists. Electricity lit up the other boy's face in a red glow before he was forced away with a smoking hiss. Skull lenses narrowed in his direction as Robin wrung his hands out." You little dick! Don't take your sexual frustration out on me! You want him so bad, you go lay him, have awkward silences afterward and be done with it like everyone else!

The look he received in thanks for his helpful advice could only be described as scathing. " I **don't** want him! You don't know what you're talking about! "

Eyes that he could not see rolled towards the ceiling. " You mean you don't want him _yet._ "

" No, I mean I don't want _him_ at all! " A hiss followed. _How dare you presume to tell me what I want. All I want is him locked up and away in my bedro-FUCK. _

Maintaining a safe distance, but folding his arms loosely, the thief directed a black index finger at him. " You just thought about him, didn't you? Maybe I will investigate the Big Bad. From what I hear, he's pretty sneaky, silent. I like the guy already! "_Oh my. Is that sound I hear teeth grinding? So this is pretty serious. I believe I'm thoroughly interested in a new prize. _Unseen grin spread over his features as X continued, lifting his right hand up. Smaller charges of electricity danced over his fingertips. " I'm fairly certain he wouldn't remain silent with all the _toys_ I like to play with. "

_THAT'S THE STRAW THAT DID IT! _The flash of black armor, steel and lots of x's his mind provided goaded Robin into wailing on the thief with near hurricane force. X was forced to restrain his wit in favor of laughing and dodging. The little guy was plenty rabid when he wanted to be. As hard as Red X was having work to remain further undamaged, his amusement tripled. " It's only natural you know. You're getting older. Your body's going through some changes that you might not understand. " The skull-marked thief had to bend to avoid a particularly vicious uppercut for all his trouble. " Aw. Does someone need to have _the talk_? "

" Raagh! " Teeth were actually bared in a feral snarl while the Titan leader sought to strangle the thief before him. " Stuff it, X! "

It was little more than a graceful leap that got him out of the way of those fatal hands. " Aren't you saying that to the wrong person, kid? I have to admit, you've got to have a big one to think you can just tame someone like him. Or so the rumors say. "

" I must have hit you harder than I thought. I just told you I**don't** want him! " Robin punctuated this fact by lunging for the other, only to land in a crouch and have X sitting comfortably on a light fixture above his head.

" You don't want him _yet_. You can't decide right now whether you want to beat my skull in more because I'm just that damn good at making you look bad, or because I might be whisking the Big Bad you've been chasing right out from under you. " Shoulders shook as he chuckled. " Hah. Right out from _under_ you. I kill me. "

" If only. " A grappling hook ingrained itself in the ceiling near the thief's perch. X simply leaped backwards when the steel-bottomed foot came his way. " Stand still so I can knock you flat! **I **decide who and what I do! "

" Liar! You wish it was that easy! "Arms and legs spread out as Red X simply allowed himself to fall; tilting his upper body down as he did so. " And the reason you can't decide between those two right now, is because you don't know what you really want. Everybody is motivated by wants. " His arms made a grand sweeping gesture," Right now, you're fighting because you _want _to stop me from stealing. Ch'yeah, fat chance. But you **don't** know if you want to stop me from stealing this pretty rock, or Slade more. And believe me, Chuckles, I know a lot about wanting things. So if you _want _it, or him as the case maybe, " Open palms braced against the floor, his arms bending to distribute the weight evenly, " then I want him more. "

" You just try i-GULCK! " The Boy Wonder would later curse himself for his foolishness; letting himself get so distracted to make a mistake like he did. Following after X like that, he knew better. Thus, his punishment was the still vertical thief's heels bashing into his face. A bloody nose was a painful lesson to learn in any fight. Staggering on his feet as he was, Robin still managed to glare at the other while holding his injured face. " He's dangerous. I _want_ to stop him. He'd tear you apart and never look back! "

Shifting his body, the thief playfully held up one hand to point at the Titan's leader while keeping himself vertical with the other. " But you do admit to wanting! "

Growling angrily, Robin resisted flailing his arms. " Shut up! I just don't want _you_ to have him! "

" Excellent! " Red X positively crooned as he purposely leaned his body back to roll into a standing position. " And thus I am motivated to steal! "

Realizing what was about to happen, the Boy Wonder quickly forgot about the throbbing pain in the center of his face and rushed forward. " Don't even think a-Ungh! " The room passed by him in a whiz of blues and blacks. His back smacked into the south wall with minimal force. A big red X kept him plastered there, no matter how hard he glared at it, or the male who fired it.

X stood with his left arm still out, right hand made into a fist at his hip. He made a show of sighing, before bringing that right hand up to brace his forehead. " Kid. Give it a rest. I don't interrupt you when you're making your bad puns and dramatics entrances, do I? Have a little professional courtesy, then. "

_I wonder if he choked on those words even a little bit while he's pointing the business end of his gloves at me. _The thought amused Robin, thus he saw fit to tell X so." I keep hoping you'll choke on those words while you're gloating, but you never do. You just go on, and on and on like a CD with a deep, _irritating_scratch down the middle. "

The lenses of the skull mask actually narrowed in his direction. Without making a witty comment, a tiny variation of the X that held Robin to the wall pasted itself over his mouth. The Titan's leader immediately became animated; struggling and trying to yell all kinds of violent things at the thief across the room from him. Now with his opponent immobilized and efficiently gagged, Red X lowered his arm to hang limply at his side. " As I was saying, professional courtesy. Like me letting you know that you're about to lose your prize. Doesn't matter how locked his legs are, there's very little that I _can't_ get into. "

Again, his traitorous mind provided various scenarios that the Boy Wonder would have rather not seen. His dream with the desk, smeared with red and a smug, synthesized voice commanding the object of his misguided hormonal affections. It enraged him, energizing his once idle struggling. _Dammit, no! I don't want him like that. And I definitely don't want that bastard thief's hands on him either. When I get off this wall, I'm bashing both of those skulls in! You just wait!_

With his left hand lifting to give a two fingered salute, Red X braced the other hand on his belt; satisfied with the mechanical hum that signaled his departure. " Don't look so angry, kid. Finders keepers! "


	4. Romancing The Stone

**Author's Note:** I _will_ finish this story, goddammit.

Some vocabulary for this chapter. Yes, there will be a quiz afterwards.

_Kaetzchen_ - n. German for kitten.

_Koneko_ - n. Japanese for kitten.

_HUD_ - Head's Up Display. Think of a computer screen that appears in front of your face without blocking whatever's behind it. That's a HUD.

More Red X because I said so. Reviews are cheaper than crack.

* * *

Slade prided himself on his control. It was something he valued over many of his possessions that he knew most others did not have. Such as Robin, Raven and the rest of the Titans. Not to mention some of the lesser stable villainous element in the city.

In his lair, his world, he controlled everything at every second. Not a single gear clicked without his knowing it.

Thus, when a hacking presence was detected by one of his computers, he knew in less than two minutes who it was trying to hack him, and what they were trying to hack. The automatic response was to shut down that particular target, and launch a particularly vicious retroactive virus to the hacker.

Along with some dopplegangers to cement the point that you absolutely _do not_ hack the Big Bad of Jump City.

The rest of his day was rather pleasant and uninterrupted.

* * *

It was a serene three days before he was alerted to the same hacking presence again. It was doing the same thing as last time, not so much trying to break through his firewalls as much as knocking on them repeatedly.

This was peculiar behavior for a hacker, especially the same hacker that he had dealt with once before. None were usually so brave as to try again. Being dead tended to complicated repeat offenders very muchly.

He was even more curious as to why the offender wasn't trying to gain access to any of his files. Of at least attempting to skim one of his many accounts in every country. Not so much as running a password cracker over anything significant.

Well, someone who was trying to hard to get his attention, and living this long to do it, deserved it somewhat.

At least as long as it took him to satisfy his curiosity and home in on their signal.

The last thing he expected in the video box was another mask, well, maybe not another mask, but another mask with a skull over it. The fact that the owner of the skull had not sought to pilfer any of his files or his information piqued his interest further.

He was not going to speak first, thus merely rose an unseen brow as the thief did so. " Ah. There you are. I'll spare you the obligatory knock-knock joke. "

If he was expecting some sort of amused reaction, all he received was a slight incline of the head to chorus a popping sound from the villain's neck and a blink.

This did nothing to faze him, and the grin Slade assumed was behind that mask. " Well, at least you don't have company, so you can't in fact call me rude for intruding."

It took some doing to keep his eye from rolling." Because hacking in is much more polite. "

A helpless shrug. " Hey, I knocked first this time, didn't I? " He did not wait for the older male to answer. " Listen, kitty cat, I come to you with a proposition. I know you like shiny things, and I just happen to be in the business of acquiring shiny things. I'm looking to make a little room in my closet, so I'd like to make a donation to your cause. "

Slade shifted somewhat, unseen behind his back, but right hand gripped the wrist of the left a little harder. " What did you just call me? "

One of the perks of wearing a mask, was that your facial expressions were hidden. But even if his were not, X had his schooled into one of confusion. " What did I just call you? " He parroted. " I didn't call you anything. Why, is there an echo in there? High ceiling? I bet you get great acoustics..."

Left eye twitched as the other went on. Slade had originally been content to let the other babble himself into revealing nervousness and showing his lie. But his voice hadn't changed in pitch to indicate a lie. There was some indication of true interest in the layout of his lair, some sort of plan the other was making. But that could be because he was true to his words of wanting to come and play around with his ceiling and gears.

Somehow that wording made him feel distinctly dirty. But he supposed the white noise of his inner workings could have given him an auditory hallucination. It wasn't completely out of the range of happening. There had been plenty of times where contacts of his had required him to speak louder over it.

Again, he shifted. As much as the younger was starting to disinterest him, his mention of giving something away did maintain his curiosity. After all, his tastes weren't unknown in the criminal underground. The only thing to be concerned with, was whether or not he could use what Red X was offering, and what he wanted in return. Truly, it wouldn't be something that he actually needed. Otherwise he would have already acquired it himself. There was the worry also, if it happened to be something that he did need and he hadn't acquired it yet, how the other would have come to acquire the knowledge that it was exactly what he was looking for.

The part that would rather difficult even for him, would be what X wanted in return. If it were something simple and worthless to him, would he indulge himself and make the whole transaction hard on the thief for his own amusement, or simply go through with it and have gained a contact?

The other had not been through his records, a quick check told him. He had no way of knowing, aside from his own past thefts what he cared for. If he did have something he needed, it would have been pure luck. Well, that left what the boy wanted.

Slade couldn't figure out whether or not to be annoyed by the boy's quick interruption in what

he was about to say. Both hands raised up, and he took on the pose of what he thought a car salesman might look to an indecisive buyer. " I know what you're thinking! 'What's in it for you?' Right? You're right, I do want something. But it's nothing so grand that you'd want to try and cut my head off. _Again_. "

That tone didn't need any interpretation. Slade decided he was pleased that the thief seemed off-put by the previous attack for his actions. " You're head is still attached. Don't complain. "

Red X huffed." You don't have to look so smug about it. Don't think I can't see you grinning like the cat that caught the canary under there. I know you are. "

Slade did not deny it. " How do I know you're not Robin under that mask? "

" How do you know I'm not– " Red X managed to look affronted, even with his mask on. " You only ask me that because I'm sitting down. Here." Without another word, the fugitive alphabet character stood up to his full height and folded his arms. " Surely, Robin isn't so egocentric as to think the same thing that didn't work the first time would work the second just because he thought of it. But then again..." He shifted with a cock of his head. " A man all wrapped up in himself makes an awful _small package_."

Well, the boy _did_ have at least a foot on Robin. If he were truly under that mask, he would have added more than a foot in height. Not to mention, he would _never_ be able to make a short joke about himself; even if he were deep undercover. " You mentioned a donation. Such as? "

" My apologies for keeping you in suspense, _kaetzchen_. " Hand was brought to his chest as he made something of a gallant bow to the other, but did not allow the space in his words to stretch long enough for the supervillain to call him on what he just said. " Rest assured, however, what I have to offer you is a nice, _big, toy_ that you could truly appreciate. "

For the first time in quite a while, Slade was at odds with himself. On the one hand, this little punk thief _had_ called him a feline. But on the other, this little punk thief was extremely talented, and could very well have stolen something that he wouldn't mind owning himself.

The other's voice cut into his thoughts," Don't be so cautious, kitten, you've got eight lives left. I won't hurt you."

Slade ignored the feline pet name tacked on, narrowing his eye nonetheless. " That remains to be seen. What is in this for you, _boy_? "

Before Red X answered, he saw his fist clench. So he was older than he looked. Possibly just had a birthday between eighteen and twenty one-twenty-two. At least to the age where being regarded as a young male was a blow to his ego. Yet, whatever offensive the younger thief took did not show up in his voice. " Are you kidding? Kaetzchen, do you know who you are? Do you have any idea how many unsavory individuals there are that would kill, _do _kill to even get in your good graces? "

" From what it sounds like, Red X, you wouldn't be getting a lot of stealing done with all the time you intend to spend behind me. "

He thought he might have finally put the younger thief off balance with his thinly veiled insult. Whatever he was about to say, he lost while he shifted himself looking decidedly uncomfortable before the supervillain. " ...What I mean, is, I want to show you what I can do. "

Slade didn't mind making it obvious that he was starting to get disinterested in the other. " I've seen what you can do. "

" No, you don't get it, koneko. I mean, I'm practically giving you free range of my treasury. " As he said this, quick pictures of items he'd stolen flashed on the screen next to his head. " You're liable to wind up with any one of these things. "

The supervillain was observing the pictures that sped by in rapid succession before he could stop himself. He was almost tempted to admit that those were some very nice pieces of technological work. He didn't truly _need_ any of them. But he could find uses for almost all of them. " You're looking for a job then, is that it? "

" Something of a more personal relationship than that. A partnership, if you will. " Again his hands went up to stall whatever Slade was about to say. " I know, I know, you probably get this several times a day. But come on, honestly, how many have you gotten that talk like I talk,_ and_ can do what I do? "

The kid did have a point.

" However," His hands came up to steeple before his mask. " I know you have trust issues, koneko. So I'm not so naive to think this is all it will take. You don't trust me and I know better than to immediately trust you. Predators like you have claws and aren't shy about using them. "

That was two points. " Let's say I do take your proposal into consideration. I _do _know that you are an exceptional thief. Your track record is nothing to ignore. However, the last thing you've stolen was jewelry. "

" Though that isn't the only thing I've stolen, that's true. I did swipe the Jewel of Silicone City. "

" Why? " Somehow, to the thief that sounded more like an accusation than a question.

He merely shrugged however. " S'pretty. Why? Is that what you want? "

" Now what would _I _do with jewelry? "

The chuckle that he received in response let him know that the thief had caught the implied,"You idiot" at the end of that question. " Think of it as an engagement present. "

Slade chose to ignore him. " So let me make sure that I understand you perfectly, you wish to turn over to me some prize of yours in return for striking up a partnership with me? "

" That's right. "

" And what is it you expect to gain from my partnership? "

" You. " Before Slade even had time to begin to look confused beneath his mask, the thief quickly corrected himself," That is to say, you in terms of, if I'm working with you, I don't have to worry about stepping on your tail, or you crossing my path and bringing me bad luck. "

" And if your toy isn't something I would like to play with...? " There was a rather malicious glint in his eye that Red X decided he didn't like.

It was best to steer him away from thoughts like that if they were to be partners at some point. Under that mask, Slade got the distinct impression the other was grinning very confidently. " Oh, you _will_. "

It was nothing other than his criminal history and that solid confidence that led Slade to make his next decision. " Very well, Red X. You've pleaded a very engaging case. Where would you like this exchange to take place? "

It was a test of sorts. If he chose the wrong type of place, the only one to greet him would be a doppleganger with distinct orders to kill. If he chose the right one, perhaps it was time he did seek out a new contact. Slade did make sure that his disposition gave off the,"If you choose a club or a bar, I _will_ kill you, and hang you up in the doorway as an example to your friends" type of vibe.

Red X made a show of thinking, complete with a 'hmm' noise. " How about the library? After closing? "

X relaxed at the somewhat 'pleased' sound that seemed to come from the supervillain. " Excellent choice. There is one more thing, Red X. "

" Of course, kaetzchen."

" If you _ever_ attempt to hack into my systems again, I _will_ do the same to you. You _will_ be conscious throughout and you _will _see the to which of the four corners of the earth that I send each of your arms and legs, do you understand me? "

Somehow it bothered him that the younger male was not quite quaking in some amount of fear. But he did solace in the fact that he seemed a bit nauseous. " Don't worry, I have no desire to end up as kitty litter. When should I expect you? " He was grinning once again under that mask.

" Whenever I get there. " And with that, he severed their connection. Not only did he sever it, he blocked it as well. Red X would only be able to knock once next time, and the attack drones would be alerted.

That grin stopped being cute around the fourth time anyway.

* * *

" Goddamn. What a temperamental kitty. "

Red X actually took a few minutes to brace his head on his arms after the screen had darkened. That type personality was always hard on him. Truly, there were times when he was absolutely position he could see a black tail waving behind Slade; flicking in lazy interest or lashing in withheld irritation. Not to mention, for the first half of their conversation, he seemed to be ready to go to sleep at any given time.

It had taken a considerable amount of self-restraint, something he did not often exercise using, to keep from saying too much. For a moment there, he was concerned that Slade had seen right through him and knew exactly what he wanted. But it was a false alarm, thankfully.

_I will be spending quite a bit of time behind you though, kitten, if I have my way. With you, that is._

It had taken him days to work out exactly what he was going to say to the supervillain. Literally, he had sat down and wrote out a few times the same conversation. In the end, he still ad-libbed the whole thing. Honestly, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to get away with the pet names that just seemed to come to him. But he just couldn't help himself. Feline nicknames just seem to fit the older male. Even when he said it in different languages, such as German and Japanese, the feline aspect was too strong to ignore in favor of anything else. All in all, it turned out better than he had planned.

At least, he didn't have to add to the scrap pile that sat in his living room. At some point he was going to have to finish breaking that junk down and melt it down for more X-shuriken.

The best prizes were never easy, he supposed. And wouldn't Robin be absolutely rabid when he found out? Not only would he have stolen Slade's complete attention, but he definitely intended to make off with Slade altogether. The younger was awfully excitable. This time he might just actually have that aneurysm Red X was counting on him having before twenty.

" Oh well. At any rate, I did managed to get the cat to come to me. We now have a date. " Pushing off from his desk, the fugitive alphabet character sauntered over to his highly valued treasury. " Can't show up without flowers or he'll slam the door on me. "

The light that he turned on gave off a shine to every metallic surface in the room. On just the top shelf alone was enough technological know-how to construct a small, efficient army. Or destroy one. There were various blue-prints rolled up and sealed; when he couldn't be bothered to wait for the thing to actually be built. Data discs abound, though in some order so he could actually find what he was looking for. The bottom shelf was all weapons; guns, plans for guns, projectiles, bombs, special bullets and viruses of the computer and biological variety.

Picking up a particularly vicious weapon's HUD, he grinned at his reflection; mischief gleaming in his eyes. " Here kitty, kitty. "


End file.
